


Stand Next To You

by Laura81



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura81/pseuds/Laura81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While talking to Maura about her fantasy wedding, it is only Maura Jane can picture herself standing next to. This is pretty much just a fluff piece which surprises me as I never thought I would write a fluff piece. That's probably why it is so short, but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Next To You

A/N: Okay this short fic takes place right after the cameras stop rolling at the end of the episode “Cuts Like A Knife” (season 3, ep8). Jane had just told Maura her fantasy wedding while they were lying together on her mattress. While I was re-watching it I just had this scene pop into my head at the end of it and decided to write it down. It is just a quick one-shot. Would love to hear from you if you like it, or even if you don’t, so long as your criticism is constructive and not just flames. 

Jane laughed, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at Maura lying next to her. She thought back to their earlier conversation when they were in the morgue and Maura had confided her fantasy wedding as she had just now confided to Maura her own. The detective could easily picture Maura in a beautiful white gown that was perfectly fitted to her incredible body and she could easily see herself, not some random man in a tux, standing next to Maura. But she wouldn’t dress in a Red Sox jersey if she were marrying Maura; she too would wear a white dress, though nothing as glamorous as what the medical examiner would wear. Her own dress would be white, maybe satin, but something understated. Something that wouldn’t take away from, or distract, from what she would consider the most beautiful woman in the room – Maura.   
“Jane?”   
The brunette came back to the present and realized Maura had turned and was now gazing back at her. Her eyes looked almost completely green in this light and a light smile played at the corners of her lips as she said Jane’s name. The brunette knew she must look strange, staring at Maura as she was, but for some reason she couldn’t make herself turn away and make a joke as she normally would. Instead she just kept staring, thinking about how in love she was with her best friend and how tired she was of trying to fight those feelings all the time.   
“Jane, are you ok?”   
The playfulness of the moment had now dissolved and Maura was beginning to look slightly concerned as her brows drew together in question.   
Without thinking about the consequences or of what this could mean to their friendship, Jane moved herself closer to Maura, continued to hold her now slightly troubled gaze and answered from the heart.   
“You asked if you could be at my wedding.”   
Jane paused for a moment, giving Maura a moment to understand Jane was referring to her previous question. The concern in Maura’s expression fell away, but her brows drew even closer together with confusion.   
“Yes,” Maura replied hesitantly, unsure of why Jane was bringing that up again. “You said-,”  
Jane interrupted, “What I should have said,” Jane swallowed before continuing, part of her screaming to keep her mouth shut while another part of her, a bigger part, felt like this was what she needed to say. “What I wanted to say, is that of course you’ll be at my wedding because you are the only person I want to stand next to.”   
As Jane finished she reached out and gently took one of Maura’s hands in her own. Now that she had said it she could feel herself start to tremble inside.  
Jane watched Maura’s face at first register even greater confusion as the brilliant woman tried to work out what Jane was talking about. It didn’t take long though for her hazel eyes to widen in surprise as her mouth opened ever so slightly.   
Jane wanted to jump out of her skin. What had she done? Why had she said that to Maura? She could have just let it go. She’d been denying her feelings for years, why did she have to open her mouth! Reluctantly Jane looked away as she began to let go of Maura’s hand and move away from her. Preparing to get up she tried to think of what she could say to fix this, but then just as her fingers let go, Maura’s gripped hers tightly and pulled her even closer. Now they were almost breathing the same air which Jane found she suddenly no longer needed as she stopped breathing when her eyes met Maura’s.   
The look of surprise she’d last seen on the medical examiner’s face was gone, now she was looking at Jane seriously, her gaze heavy. Jane felt her heart start to hammer against her chest as she watched Maura’s free hand come up to caress her cheek. Jane couldn’t help but close her eyes briefly and sigh softly at the contact. She had longed for Maura to touch her in a way that conveyed more than just friendship and now that she was Jane felt like surely she must be dreaming. She’d had dreams of Maura before after all, but when her eyes opened again Maura was still there looking more beautiful than Jane could ever remember seeing her before. Her hazel eyes were now a dark green, filled with desire and love. At least that’s what it looked like to Jane. The brunette wanted to reach out and touch Maura in return but she felt as though she were frozen to the spot. Afraid that if she moved whatever spell they were under would be broken and all of this would turn out to be a delusion in her own mind.   
“And you are the only one I would want to stand next to.”   
The meaning of Maura’s words washed over Jane, filling her with a happiness she never thought she would know. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled with love at the woman who she had loved silently for years.   
“Maura,” she whispered her voice husky and breaking with emotion.   
Jane meant to say more, but then the honey blonde smiled, her eyes lighting up and looking happier than Jane could ever remember seeing her before she launched herself onto Jane, a short laugh of exhilaration escaping before Jane felt lips she’d only kissed in dreams finally covering hers in reality. Jane felt herself laugh briefly too before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and holding her close as they kissed. When Maura’s tongue caressed her bottom lip before sliding inside Jane felt any reservations she had left melt away. This was where she belonged, holding the woman who held her heart. 

Author’s note: Well, that’s it! It sounded better to myself in my head than what it turned out I think. But if you did enjoy it let me know.


End file.
